


Unicorn

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [13]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris asked her what she wanted for Christmas. She said a unicorn...





	Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> My second submission into DangerousVikings and Dani-si's Christmas prompt challenge.

_Two weeks ago…_  
“Chris, you don’t have to get me anything.”  
“Nonsense, I feel like a total jerk if you come with my family and I for Christmas and you have nothing under the tree.”  
I sighed. “Fine.”  
He grinned. “So, what do you want?”  
“A unicorn.” 

 

Christmas Day…  
The Evans clan sat opening the spoils. I held my coffee mug with both hands and one eye open. This family was far too cheery this early in the morning. I don’t care if it was Christmas or not. I sipped the light and sweet, rich coffee but it did nothing to relax my grumpy tension.  
Chris dropped onto the couch next to me. “Merry Christmas, baby.” I grunted in response. His boisterous laugh made my lips twitch. “Oh don’t be like that.”  
“Think I can beg off for a nap.”  
“No.” I whined. “You’ve got presents to open too.”  
“Christopher.” I lowered the cup into my lap, dangerously close to spilling it. “I told you not to get me anything.”  
“And I didn’t listen. You’re not the boss of me.” He grinned playfully, making me grunt again. He took the mug from my hand. I started to protest but his finger lay against my lips. “Three. You have three presents. Two from me and one from the family.”  
“Chris-“  
“Shut it and open your presents, brat.” He rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked at him then picked up the first box. It was pretty medium size and average weight. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching then ripped the paper.  
“Oh my god these are beautiful.” I carefully lifted the crystal stemware. The stem was twisted to look like a unicorn horn and it had a unicorn etched on the belly of the glass. The second glass, the stem resembled a mermaid tail and had a mermaid etched on it. “Chris, you shouldn’t have.”  
He kissed my shoulder and shushed me. “Open your next one.”  
I carefully replaced the crystal wine glasses in the molded box then picked up the smallest box. I felt him bit his lip as I tore open the paper to reveal a flat jewelry box. I know he felt me swallow. A silver chain lay inside. It had a pendant of a shooting star. A blue sapphire rested in the middle of the star, birthstones of my children trailed after.  
“Chris-“  
“Don’t tell me I shouldn’t have. The look on your face right now is worth every fucking penny.” He plucked the case from my numb fingers and lifted the chain out. “Lift your hair, baby.” I gathered up the hair at the base of my neck. Chris didn’t miss the opportunity to dot small kisses on my neck and shoulders. “There. Beautiful.”  
“Thank you.” I knew my voice was soft, stunned and touched by the beauty and generosity of his gift.  
“You’re welcome, baby. Now, last one.”  
The last present was the biggest of the three and I was honestly worried as I tore open the top of the box. I hadn’t expected either of the incredibly beautiful gifts he’d given me. I touched the pendant at the hollow of my throat.  
“Baby? You ok?”  
“I’m fine.” I set the box down. “I don’t need it.”  
“I know you don’t. But look.” He reached in to the torn open box and grabbed a hold of the stuffed unicorn inside. “You said you wanted a unicorn.”  
“Chris.” I laughed and hugged both my boyfriend and my new unicorn.  
He held it up to his face, smushing the fluffy white face against his beautiful dark beard. “Don’t we look so cute?”


End file.
